Amakuni Yasutsuna
Amakuni Yasutsuna is an Immortal Swordsmith who forged the first tachi inside the Yamato Province around in 700 AD together with his son, Amakura Yasustuna. Appearance Despite his age, Amakuni appears to be an old man in his fifties still in his physical prime, he has long gray hair and black eyes, as well as defined facial hair. Amakuni is normally seen dressed in formal Japanese rodes and a robe is worn over it and wearing traditional Japanese shoes. Personality Befitting a man from his era, Amakuni is shown to be formal and traditional, yet he has shown to be very light-hearted and almost energetic despite his old age giving off youthful vigor most of the time, especially whenever making swords and/or being asked to forge weapons. Kensei has stated that Akamuni is among the list of people that he respects the most. Amakuni is dedicated to his job as a swordsmith and considered all the swords that he forged as his children. History Amakuni hails from the Yamato Province in 700 AD working as a swordsmith for the Emperor of Japan alongside his son. After the samurai returned with their swords broken from battle and joined with Amakura, he examined all their swords and realized that it was due to a mistake in their design. To make things right, he and his son sealed themselves in their forge praying to the Shinto Gods for seven days and nights, then both received the image of a glowing single-edged blade in their dreams on the seventh night. On the next day, father and son awakened and began to gather all the best iron sand ore possible and refined it into steel. A month later, he and his son showed the single-edged blade to the other samurai who first believed that the two have gone made. However, Amakuni ignored them and he continued to refine this process until a year later when the samurai returned with none of their swords broken. The Emperor of Japan approached Amakumi and praised him for his work, then continued to work forging swords until gaining immortality for his accomplishments. Powers and Abilities Immortality: Amakuni was able to become immortal due to his years of diligent work in forging swords despite all the blood he shed. In fact, he attained a nigh-indefinite lifespan that has allowed him to outlive normal humans, as well as being able to stop aging due to his excessive life force. Because of this, he can also infuse life into swords causing them to attain sentience and will. Immense Strength: Despite not having trained for combat not once in his life, for centuries Amakuni has built up his bodies' natural strength throughout forging different blades to the point where he could hold heavy swords and his own hammer using one of his hands. Immense Stamina: Even before becoming an immortal, Amakuni has great stamina and endurance as he spent seven days and nights inside his forge without eating or sleeping. After centuries of experiences, he could spend over a month forcing a katana without rest, which is highlighted as he spent an entire year forging one of his two greatest masterpieces. Master Swordsmith: He has considerable knowledge and skills in crafting swords considered more of a legend compared to even both Masamune and Muramasa. Through experience and learning techniques from Takama-ga-Hara, Amakuni improved his skills to where he can craft various swords such as holy and demonic ones. He can refine metals removing all their impurities and bring out their hidden qualities. Amakuni is able to repair and reforge swords, as he had been trusted to repair special swords. *'Blade Sense' (剣魂探知, Kenkon Tanchi): Amakuni developed a sixth sense that lets him sense any kind of anomalies or imperfections in any sword that reaches his hands and states that he can hear their "Voices". *'Sentience Bestowal:' Due to his enormous lifespan, Amakuni is able to infuse some of his life-force into the swords, which he forged for others granting them their own will. He learned this in order to keep others from misusing his swords and to ensure that no one aside from the users is able to wield it. Amakuni also wanted the owner to view their swords as a partner instead of a simple tool. Keen Intellect: Amakuni is a man of impressive intellect and knowledge among humans due to his experiences, he knows almost everything that concerns the Shinto Faction, gods, locations, and mystical objects. Befitting his status as a legend among swordsmiths, he has immense knowledge in swordsmithing and metalworking, it was proven since he could gather minerals forming iron sand along with inventing complex techniques. Skilled Adviser: Amakuni is a wise man of incredible intelligence, being able to instruct other swordsmiths in the past. He has the trust of others due to the variety of other advice. Equipment Yasutsuna Hammer: Amakuni carries a long hammer with him whenever forging blades granted to him after he became a swordsmith for the Shinto Faction by their Chief-God. It is considered to be a sacred tool that releases the same presence as a holy sword, his hammer has proven to be able to block a strike from one of his swords. Inventions Having spent his life forging various Japanese Swords since the Yamato Province, Amakumi has forged numbers of Japanese swords and later metals. The notable ones are below: *'Kogarasu Maru' (小烏丸, Little Crow): This is a unique tachi made by Amakumi that he has long-since lost trace of it years after forging it before becoming an immortal. *'Kurogane' (黒鉄, Black Iron): Among one of his Ōbu Kaikyū, which Amakuni forged for Kensei Amagiri that has the unique trait that draws out the best qualities of ki thus increasing the effects of his Amagiri-ryū. *'Ame-no-Murakumo-no-Tsurugi' (天叢雲剣, Sword of the Gathering Clouds of Heaven): Despite not being forged by Amakumi, is it one of the Three Sacred Treasures of Japan sent to be repaired. Trivia *His first name Amakuni (天國) means "Heaven State". **His surname Yasutsuna (安綱) means "Cheap Rope". *Due to the fear of his stronger swords falling in the wrong hands, Amakuni ever only grants them to people he trusts deeply, which is why he hands out mainly Futsuu Kaikyuu. *Amakuni has created three different classes for his swords: ** |Shikō Kaikyū|lit. "Supreme Grade"}} is a grade of the highest qualities said to transcend human knowledge and abilities far surpassing even the Obu Kaikyuu. ** |Ōbu Kaikyū|lit. "Greater Grade"}} is a grade whose qualities far outrank all of the Futsuu Kaikyuu, which he hands out to those he trusts. ** |Futsū Kaikyū|lit. "Normal Grade"}} is a grade of swords whose qualities are lower than the two others and are the most numerous that he hands out yet still of a higher grade compared to most normal swords. *His design is based on Silvers Rayleigh from One Piece. Category:DevilSlayer123 Category:Fanon Characters Category:Fanon Male Characters Category:Fanon Humans